Brother In Law
by SummerZpyr0
Summary: Shuichi's engaged to Yuki against his own will. But what will happen when he for the first time meet Yuki's younger brother Tatsuha? A TatShu story.
1. Chapter 1

**Brother In Law**

_By: SummerZpyr0_

**Disclaimer: **Oh my God I really REALLY love Gravitation, and I would kill for it, but I don't own it. I DON'T! Oh my God, what am I going to do now?! I don't own it. I don't. Now life isn't worth living. I'm going to kill myself. I do not own Gravitation. I don't own it. Now I'm depressed. I envy you Maki Murakami, you are the one owning Gravitation. You are the greatest!

**A/N: **LOL now I'm done freaking out :P Well, I just got an idea for a fanfic and I suppose I'm going to write it down now. Well, if you read this, I probably have written it down and put it out on the site. Gravitation was the very first Shonen-ai I read. At first I didn't like the thought of two guys together, but Gravitation made me change my mind. Now I'm writing about this stuff. It's kind of ironic. Last year I would never do it. I thought it was gross. Now I know better.

**Warning: **You shouldn't read this fanfic if you don't like gay couples. But I guess you're not a homofobic, because if you where you wouldn't search for Gravitation fanfics. Well, let's start the story, shall we?

--------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

Shuichi's on his way to his fiancé. They've been engaged for about a week now. To be honest the engagement wasn't his idea at all. He didn't want to be engaged to a completely stranger. It was his mother once again. She wanted him to have someone, and she didn't care much if he liked the guy or not. She said it was a good marriege (oh my God, he was really going to be married next month). After all, the one's choosen for him was the famous writer Eirie Yuki. He have heard of him a couple of times before, especially from his sister who really love the writer, but he wasn't ready to be married. He had his own job to be thinking of. He's the singer of the band Bad Luck and have no time left over for relationships. But now he was forced into a relationship by his mom and there wasn't much more to say about that.

He knocks on the door. No answer. He knocks again. Someones moving behind the door. It opens up, and there he is.

"Oh, it's you." Yuki sigh and walk back into his appartment. Shuichi's following. Yuki continue to write on his laptop.

"I need to be finished with this today, so I haven't much time for you right now." He doesn't take his eyes off the screen. Shuichi sits down next to him.

"That's okay. I'm not exactly in mood for spending time with anyone right now anyway."

Yuki keeps on typing.

"Well, if you want you can detain my brother when he shows up. He likes to disturbe me when I'm working."

Shuichi looks at Yuki.

"Do you have a brother? I didn't know that."

"No. I don't tell you everything, do I? I've only been seeing you for about a week."

"That's right. But sure, I can detain your brother while you are working. No problems."

He rise and walks to the kitchen to get himself something to drink. He open the refrigerator. There's only beer inside. No food. No milk. No soda. Only beer. He sigh and pours up water into a glass instead. While he's drinking it, the door opens with a load bang and a dark haired guy's entering. With only one look at the guy, Shuichi knows it's Yuki's younger brother.

"Yo, ol' brother! Got some time over for me?"

He seams really enthusiastic, but Yuki doesn't even move an inch.

"Nope. Go play with Shuichi. I need to be finished with this today."

Yuki's brother turns around and notice Shuichi, sitting on the kitchen sink drinking his water. He smiles.

"So you are the guy engaged to my brother. Nice to meet you. I'm Tatsuha."

Shuichi shake his hand. He pulls out a beer and opens it.

"What do you say, eh, Shuichi? Shall we leave this boring blonde to his destiny and take a walk outside instead?"

He looks at him with his dark eyes. There are something really special with this guy. Shuichi leaves the appartment with Tatsuha two minutes later.

End of chapter one

**A/N: **Where are they going? What's going to happen? Well, this chapter was a bit short, but I guess the next will be a bit longer. We'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brother In Law**

_By: SummerZpyr0_

**Disclaimer: **I'm calm now. I don't own Gravitation. I don't... This isn't fair. I wan't to own it, but I have to face the truth. I do NOT own Gravitation.

**A/N: **I'm kind of confused right now. I spelled Yuki's name wrong in last chapter. How could I?! How stupid of me. I'm really sorry, Yuki. Don't kill me. It was Ryuichi-Shuichi41 who told me about my wrong spelling. Thank you! I promise to spell it right from now on :)

**Warning: **It's still the same. This isn't a fanfic for those who doesn't like gay couples. Well, if you are against that you shouldn't read any of my fanfics.

--------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two**

Tatsuha takes Shuichi to a park nearby. All the way there he talks about Nittle Grasper and Ryuichi Sakuma. Nittle Grasper is a topic Shuichi likes to discuss. So they are walking in the park, talking about all the videos and performances they have ever done. Shuichi really enjoys talking to Tatsuha, and Tatsuha seams to like it too.

"Hey, Shuichi. Doesn't you work at NG?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Tatsuha smiles big.

"Let's go see the Graspers."

Shuichi laughs.

"Why do you want to do that? Your sister's married to one of them. Can't you see them through her?"

"Of course I can. But to be honest with you, I have never met Ryuichi in person."

Shuichi looks at him.

"How come?"

"I don't know. I guess he never had the time."

"Well, I guess it's too late today. I think he's home."

Two hours later they're back outside the apartment. Shuichi knocks on the door, Tatsuha just opens it up and enters. Shuichi rolls his eyes and follows him. They search for Yuki, but he's not there.

"I guess he's done with his book. He must be on his way to meet up with his editor."

Tatsuha lies down on the couch, Shuichi sits down in the armchair.

"When do you think he'll be back?"

"I don't know. It depens. Sometimes it can take hours. Other times it only takes about thirty minutes."

Tatsuha takes the remote control off the table and turns on the television.

"Do you love my brother, Shuichi?"

Shuichi takes his eyes from the screen. Tatsuha doesn't.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you are engaged to him after all. You should be in love with him."

Shuichi stares at him. What does he mean by this?

"I don't know. I guess I do."

"Okay. That's all I needed to know."

They keep on looking at some weird talkshow and doesn't talk more about Yuki.

Two hours later Yuki comes home, but by then it's kind of late and Shuichi's on his way to head home. Yuki looks at his brother.

"Follow him a little part of the way. It's kind of dark outside and I doubt he's brave enough to walk through the park at this hour."

"Hey. I'm no coward if you think s..."

"That's okay, girly. I'll walk you home."

Tatsuha smiles and put his arm over Shuichi's shoulders.

"Girly? Why you..."

"Just get your asses out of here now. I have no time for this."

Yuki walks past the couch and into his bedroom. Shuichi and Tatsuha gets to their feet.

"Well, good night then. Should I come by here tomorrow too?"

"Do whatever you want. I don't care."

They put their jackets on and walks out again. It's kind of chilly and windy outside, so they walk fast to raise the pulse. They walks through the park, once again, and out on the road. Shuichi turns to Tatsuha.

"You don't need to follow me any longer. We've passed the park and that's the part of the way Yuki said you should follow me. Not that I needed anyone to follow me."

Tatsuha smiles.

"Of course you need it. I'll follow you all the way to your doorstep. Come on, move. It's cold."

He takes a grip around Shuichi's wrist and start walking again. Shuichi gots no other choice than follow him.

After fifteen minutes they're finally there. All the windows are dark; no one's awake.

"Well, that's it. I'm home."

Shuichi smiles at Tatsuha. He smiles back.

"Yeah. Can I borrow your phone? I have to call a cab."

"Of course."

Shuichi unlocks the front door and steps inside. Tatsuha takes the phone and calls the cab company while Shuichi takes off the jacket.

"No answer. I'll try again."

Ten minutes later there are still no one answering. Tatsuha sigh.

"I better get back to Yuki's place then. I'll take the bus back to Kyoto tomorrow."

Shuichi looks at him.

"Well, why don't you stay here tonight? You don't need to go all the way back to Yuki. I live closer to the bus station than he does."

End of chapter two

**A/N: **Will Tatsuha spend the night at Shuichi's? Let's see in the next chapter. I didn't made this chapter very long neither. I really hope that next chapter can be longer. I want to have a long chapter in this fanfic. Well, I'm here updating at least. Now I'm going to get some sleep. It's four in the morning here right now and I've been writing since two. I really need to get some sleep tonight so that I don't sleep for too long. Well, I hope you'll enjoy this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brother In Law**

_By: SummerZpyr0_

**Disclaimer: **I have a hamster named Yuki, and she loves Gravitation too. I'm serious, she does. But neither she nor me owns Gravitation. We don't. Once again; Maki Murakami's the one to own that wonderful manga/animé.

**A/N: **That's right. My hamster's named after Eiri Yuki. But unlike him, she's a total runaholic. (Yeah I know that's no real word, but I couldn't come up with another word to describe her with.) They say hamsters are night animals, but she's up all the time. She are running in that little green wheel of hers on the days, during the nights. Yeah, all the time. Sometimes she sleeps, but that doesn't happen very often. She are building her nest with straw that I gave her, and some of it gets stuck in the wheel while she's running. It sounds very annoying when I want to sleep. Well, enough about that. Let's get this chapter started.

**Warning: **If you didn't notice before, this is a gay fanfic. But I didn't have to tell you that.

--------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three**

Tatsuha smiles.

"Sure. But what do you think Yuki will say if he knows about this? Doesn't he become jealous?"

Shuichi shrug his shoulders.

"I don't know. Why should he?"

Tatsuha's getting closer to him, pushing him carefully against the wall.

"Well, you do look a lot like Ryuichi... and I can't control myself when I'm asleep."

He licks him on his cheek. Shuichi looks quite terrified for a moment. Tatsuha laughs and pounds him on his back.

"I'm just kidding. It's okay. I can sleep on the couch."

He walks into the living room and get a look at the couch. Occupied. He turns to Shuichi again.

"Is there any guest room in this house?"

Shuichi shakes his head.

"No. I'm sorry. I totally forgot that my aunt would stay over tonight."

"It's okay. I just hope you got a big bed."

Tatsuha walks past Shuichi and up to his room.

Next morning.  
"Shuichi! Wake up! You're late for work!"

Maiko's banging on her brother's door. Slowly he wakes up. He take a drowsy look at the clock; 11:37 a.m. He jumps out of his bed and start to dig in his closet after some clean clothes. He pull the sweater over his head while putting on the socks. In the bed behind him (his own bed, which isn't very big) Tatsuha opens his eyes, yawning.

"Hey, why this bustle? Get back to bed again."

"No, I was supposed to be at work hours ago! I'm sorry, Tatsuha, but I got to go."

"Nah, you're already late. One hour more or less doesn't make any difference."

He reaches for Shuichi's arm and pulls him back into bed. He tries to break himself loose, but Tatsuha got him caugth.

"Please, Tatsuha, I really need to get to work. Tohma is going to kill me!"

"No, he won't. Come on, skip work today. Repport yourself as sick."

"I can't. Tatsuha, please..."

Maiko's banging on the door again.

"Get your lazy ass UP..."

She tugs the door open and enters.

Okay, now pretend that you're Maiko. You doesn't know about Tatsuha and Shuichi's conversation about work. When you open the door to your brother's room, thinking he's in bed sleeping, you see him in bed (half naked) with another guy who gots his arms around him in a weird way. What would **you** believe?

Tatsuha looks up at Maiko. He smiles.

"Good morning, gal. Can you help me to convince him that he should stay home today? He really need to spend more time in bed. He really is a workaholic."

Maiko stares at the scene in front of her.

"I don't think you'll have a hard time to convince him yourself. I won't bother you."

She turns around and shut the door before leaving. Shuichi looks quite terrified.

"Wait! Maiko! Help me!"

"You need no help."

Tatsuha's smiling.

"I think she just got a very wrong idea about you and me."

"So what? I'll tell her later. Go get the phone and call you in sick."

He lets go of him. Shuichi walks out, muttering, to get the phone.

End of chapter three

**A/N: **Another short chapter. I give up. I'm not going to write a long chapter. I hope you'll forgive me. Well, Tatsuha has really made Shuichi's life a mess. How is he going to explain this to Maiko? Is she going to believe him anyway? And why does Tatsuha got such power over him? You better read the next chapter if you want to know ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Brother In Law**

_By: SummerZpyr0_

**Disclaimer: **It's mine.. my precioussss... Sorry, wrong line. What I ment was; I do NOT own Gravitation. Better? Yeah, I'll go for that.

**A/N: **Back again. I really didn't thought this fanfic would be something you'd like to read, to be honest. But I guess I was wrong. I think I will stop writing this one then. No chapter four. I'm just kidding. Well, I've got nothing more to say. Let's have this unnecessary warning before we start chapter four.

**Warning: **As I said before, it is completely unnecessary to be warning you about the content of this fanfic. The one's searching on the category Gravitation knows what it's all about. Well, I've said enough. Chapter four!

--------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four**

When Shuichi returns to bed, after spending ten minutes convincing K that he really is ill, Tatsuha has fallen asleep again. He sigh and sit down on the bed.

"So much for not wanting me to go to work."

He pokes at him.

"Hey. Can you atleast move a bit? There's no room for me if you're going to spread yourself out like this."

Tatsuha grunts and moves towards the wall. Shuichi takes off the shirt and socks and tucks himself into bed again.

"Wake up, sleepy heads."

Shuichi opens his eyes two hours later, slowly but surely, and catch a sight of Yuki standing beside the bed. Suddenly he's clearly awake. He sits up and just stares at him.

"What are you doing here?"

He can't come up with something better to say. Yuki raises his eyebrows.

"Well, I went to your work but you wasn't there. So, what are you doing in the same bed as my brother?"

Shuichi turns around. Tatsuha's still asleep, his mouth wide open and drooling. He look back at Yuki.

"Um, well, the cab company were closed..."

"Really? Did _he_ made the phonecall?"

"Um, yes. Why?"

Yuki laughs.

"Was he very convincing or is you just stupid? Don't ever believe him when it comes to stuff like that. Have you ever heard of a cab company that's closed ten o'clock on the evening?"

He bends over the bed and gives his brother a light punch on his shoulder. Tatsuha wakes up.

"What th... Oh, hello brother."

He smiles at him while pulling the hand through the hair.

Yuki looks at him with a certain look in his face.

"Good morning. Why isn't Shuichi at work?"

Shuichi opens his mouth to answer.

"I didn't feel very we..."

"He looked so tired, I thought it would be better if he stayed at home today."

Yuki sniffs at his brother.

"Don't lie to me, Tatsuha. Both you and me knows that you have a problem. What, exactly, did you do to him tonight?"

Tatsuha's pretending to be offended.

"Huh? Me? I did nothing against him that he didn't agreed with."

Yuki looks at Shuichi.

"Is that right?"

"Eh, yeah..."

"He didn't try to get you in bed, did he?"

"Well, I've got no spare bed, so he was kind of forced to sleep in my be..."

"Never mind. I don't want to know."

He walks towards the door.

"Tatsuha is a sex addict, just so you know. Keep your guard up all the time."

He leaves Shuichi quite confused with thousand questions.

End of chapter four

**A/N: **It's not only Maiko who got herself a very wrong idea about those two. Or is it really a wrong idea? Someone who think Yuki's a bit jealous? ;) Or does he just want to warn "poor Shu" for that pervert Tatsuha? Well, I don't know yet. Tnx for all of your reviews :) It's really fun to read them all :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Brother In Law**

_By: SummerZpyr0_

**Disclaimer: **Hey! Guess what? I don't own Gravitation this time neither :D And I'm never going to do that, as you know :) But I'm calm with that. I don't own Gravitation and that's okay :) At least my psychologist's saying so.

**A/N: **It took me some time to write this chapter, and I'm sorry for having you wait. I've moved to my very own apartment after a fight with my fathers wife, so I've had a hard time. Well, I had a little chat with Needlasch the other day about chapter four. She laughed about Yuki's last sentence; "Keep your guard up all the time". According to her it should have been "Keep your ass up all the time". 'cause if you remember, Yuki was talking about Tatsuha and his sex addiction. And to end this A/N for today, I have to thank my mother who gave me some ideas for this chapter LOL

**Warning: **No warning needed

--------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five**

Shuichi looks at the closed door for a moment. He can't believe Yuki actually came home to him. Do he really care about him after all? He's kind of confused right now. He has no feelings for that blonde guy, and that's mutual. He wakes up from his condition, very similar to some sort of coma, and turn around. Tatsuha's smiling at him.

"You shouldn't believe in everything he says, you know. Let's get back to bed, shall we? We can share blanket if you want to."

He's holding up the blanket, inviting, so that Shuichi can lie beside him. At first he hesitates, but after a second thought he accepts the invitation.

"Have you ever had sex with a guy before?" Tatsuha suddenly asks.  
"No, not really. Why?"  
"I'm just curious. I thought if you're engaged to someone, you're having sex with him."  
"Yeah, I guess. But…"  
"You're a VIRGIN?! Isn't that so?! OMG!"  
Tatsuha gets a very dreamy look on his face.  
"Hey, stop that."  
"Well, you can't be a sucker on your honeymoon. Better get you some experience."  
He strips off his clothes and starts pulling down Shuichis boxers as well.  
"Hey! Don't do that!"  
He moves away from Tatsuha, his eyes focused at a very particular part between his legs.

Before he have time to continue with his next move, the phone is ringing and Shuichi happily answers.  
_"Hello. I have a question for you, and if you give me the right answer you are going to be one million yen richer!"  
_"Eh, okay?"  
_"Here it comes; in America there's a very famous writer named Stephen King. He's writing terror books. What I want you to tell me is the name of a book published in 1984. It's about a particular cemetery and a little boy who isn't very nice. You have 30 seconds, from now and you can ask a friend if you don't know the answer."  
_A cemetery? Stephen King? Who the fuck is he?! Tatsuha smiles.  
"I know the title of that one."  
"You do? Tell me!"  
He smiles even bigger.  
"I'll help you if you help me."  
He's hard. Shuichi tries not to look at it. He sights.

End of Chapter Five

**End Notes: **Will Shuichi pay the price to win this? You'll just wait and see. I promise to update faster this time


	6. Chapter 6

**Brother In Law**

_By: SummerZpyr0_

**Disclaimer: **I can cry as much as I want, but Gravitation wont be mine anyway

**A/N: **I've been living in this apartment by myself since April now. And of course I've gotten myself a lot more animals since I don't need to listen to my parents anymore. So living at my place right now is my two hamsters from before (they will live forever ), my parrot, four new small birds, two new rats (well one of them is away to get babies) and my precious dog 3 I got her about two months ago. She's a Shetland Sheepdog. Very cute ) Me and my mother also took three guinea pigs in, but they lives at her place.  
Well, enough talking. Let's get this chapter started.

**Warning: **You know it's a gay story, maybe there's gonna be some action in this chapter, maybe not. Read to find out, but if you can't take action in bed, don't read Just in case P

--------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six**

Tatsuha grins.  
"You have no time for thinking. Your 30 seconds is nearly gone now."  
He sight again.  
"Well, alright. But then it must be the right answer."  
"Of course. Pet sematary."

It was the right answer. The guys at the radio station congratulated Shuichi and promised that the money would be at his account this very afternoon. When they had hang up, Shuichi looks at Tatsuha, still grinning that fuckin bastard, and sight once again.  
"See? You can always trust me."  
"And how come you heard the question? You're in the other side of the room."  
"Yeah, but if you're not deaf you too could hear that the volume of that thing isn't very low. Get your ass back here now. You have a debt to pay."

Slowly Shuichi walks back to the bed, the eyes focused upon something very hard and quite big. A grip around his arm and he's flying down in bed, Tatsuha on top.  
"Now, get these off."  
He takes off Shu's boxers and throws them away. The poor thing looks terrified, but that doesn't stop him.  
"Well, I could as well ask you right now; cum inside or outside?"

End of Chapter Six

**End Notes: **This is just for you, Needlasch. Evil you! Always ends the chapters quite like this. So, as it is my duty, I have to do the same for you LOL. Well, to everyone else I'm sorry for such a short chapter, but if I would make it any longer I couldn't make Needlasch crazy. I hope next one will be longer. And I'm not gonna wait a year for updating it either. Take care everyone, and have a very nice new years.


	7. Chapter 7

**Brother In Law**

_By: SummerZpyr0_

**Disclaimer: **I love the gravitation. It keeps me on the ground. But I think I prefer the _**Gravitation**_that keeps me dreaming and flying. No feats on the ground here. But I still don't own either of them. Come to think of it; who owns the gravitation? I wanna buy the rights of it

**A/N: **God I hate you Needlasch. Please go and die, will ya? You can't end a story in a mean way. Well, I'll pay back then. So, to all of you reading my fanfics; if you think my endings are cruel, blame Needlasch. xD Saying that I can begin the chapter. Enjoy it Needlasch ;)

**Warning: **GayGayGayGayGay. Do I need to say more? Oh, well. Don't read it if you are prudish.

--------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven**

"Does it really matter what I want? You'll probably do it your way in the end any way."  
"Of course it matters. But as you just said I _will _probably decide for myself any way."  
"Then it's not necessary for me to tell you."  
"Okay. To bad, so sad. Here I go!"  
"Gah!" 

Tired and with an ass that's aching, Shuichi walks to work the next day. Tatsuha had stayed all day long and been giving "lessons" for his approaching wedding night. In the beginning it did hurt a lot, but with time he got used to it. He actually learned a few things. But this morning the pain was worse than he could ever imagine. He can hardly walk.  
"Good morning. Not sick anymore?"  
"Oh, hello Hiro. No, I feel much better now."  
"Well, you don't look like you're feeling okay. Go home and sleep. I can handle K. And there's not much to do here anyway."  
"Really? Maybe you're right.."

Back to bed. How lovely. I doesn't take many minutes before he's asleep.  
"Yo. Wake up."  
Damn it. Who is it now? Well, whoever it is he's gonna get a foot in his ass and be thrown out of this room within five seconds.  
He open his eyes and sees Yuki bending over him.  
"Are you okay kid?"  
"I would have been, if you haven't bothered to wake me up. Go away, I want to sleep. I'm not feeling so well."  
"Bullshit. Have you seen my brother?"  
"He's at home, I hope. He's not here anyway."  
Shuichi hides under a pillow.  
"No he's not there. Well, anyway. We got to look at a few things before the wedding."  
"Mhm?"  
"But maybe you want to marry my brother instead."

Pillow in his face. Yuki look shocked. Shuichi clearly isn't a morning person.  
"Can you leave now? _Please?_"  
Yuki walks out, without a single word. 

End of Chapter Seven

**End Notes: **It stands completely still in my head right now. All I can think of is the package of Fruits Basket that's on its way here. 11 to15. Yay! I'll get it in the next week. I'm so happy   
I know I was cheap with the sex scenes, but it will come, I promise. In one way or another. Right now I just got to figure out how I will continue with this fic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Brother In Law**

_By: SummerZpyr0_

**Disclaimer: **Want it, don't own it

**A/N: **A new year's here. Finally. I tried very hard to come up with some good promises for the New Year, but failed big time. The only thing I've promised myself is that I'll stay sober for half a year. But I can't count that, cause I came up with that in the beginning of December. Well, let's just get to the story, I'm tired of writing things that doesn't belong in a fanfic xD Enjoy!

**Warning: **Gay story. Does that count as a warning?

--------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight**

"_Gah! Tatsuha, stop! You're hurting me!"  
"Don't be such a pussy, Shuichi."_

He's really an ass.  
"Shuichi! Dinner!"  
"Coming!"

_Moving slowly to start with. Gentle. Carefully. _

"Are you feeling any better yet, Shu?"  
"Yeah, a bit. I think I can go to work tomorrow."

_Speeding up. Faster. Harder. The pain…_

"That's good. Why did Eiri leave so soon, hun? You didn't have a fight, did you?"  
"No, it's okay mum. I just wanted to be alone."

_Pain fading away. Feeling better. Starting to feel really good. _

"OK. Well, I think you should spend more time together. You really need to get to know each other better."  
"Mhm…"

_He's moving in, out, in, out. So hard. Yeah. More._

"Shuichi? Are you listening to what I am saying to you?"  
"Of course. Thanks for the food. I really should rest now."

_I put a towel in my mo__uth so I won't scream when both of us are coming.  
Gah! Why am I even thinking about that shit? Why can't I just forget about it? _

End of Chapter Eight

**End Notes: **Didn't know how to continue, so I put in some sort of flashback. Hope you're happy, Needlasch. You got some sort of a sex scene, at least.


	9. Chapter 9

**Brother In Law  
**_By: SummerZpyr0_

**Disclaimer: **Well, you all know who owns Gravitation, and it's not me, so why is it even necessary to write this disclaimer?

**A/N: **My computer scares the hell out of me. First it was the computer at my mothers, and now it's my own too. Why? Why me? Why is it always my computers who got to have ghosts in them? It's scary. Not funny at all. _Muumii._ Why is it calling for its mum in that scary voice?! I jump high every single time. I don't like using that computer anymore. But now my own computer is worse. Two times I've heard some kind of murmur from it. It sounds like I'm in the middle of a medieval market. And I'm sure it comes from this computer and I have absolutely no idea why. Scary.

**Warning: **I'm getting tired of this warning shit. Why do I have to warn you, when it's so obvious that a Gravitation fanfic will contain gay couples? xP

--------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine**

"Shuichi! Eiri's here!"  
"I'm coming, mum!"  
He put on some clothes and walks down. Eiri stands in the hallway, waiting for him.  
"Here."  
Yuki hands over a bunch of roses to Shuichi.  
"Um... Thank you. Mum, can you put these in water?"  
His mother looks very happy.  
"Of course, my dear."  
She walks away and Shuichi turns to Yuki, who looks back at him with a serious look on his face.  
"We're going out."  
"What?"  
"So that we can start to know each other a little bit more. Hurry up; I've got a limo waiting."

They walk out, and there's the limo. They get inside it and it drives away.  
None of them are saying as much as a word until the car stops, two hours later.  
"We're here." Yuki steps out of the car, Shuichi follows.  
"Um, okay." He looks around. They're by a lake, surrounded by a forest.  
"I thought you might like a boat trip."  
By the lake is a rowing boat tied up. Shuichi looks up at Yuki.  
"It's…"

End of Chapter Nine

**End Notes: **Moahaha! Needlasches fault! Blame her once again (I feel so evil right now). Well, I found out the source of the strange sound, you know. It came from some sort of poker commercial. But I still can't get it. It didn't pop up the first two times I heard it, so it still are really weird. My computer is haunted!


	10. Chapter 10

**Brother In Law  
**_By: SummerZpyr0_

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation is the shit, I love it! But the way between loving and owning is very long and I'm never going to do that. But I'm calm with that. I'm happy just by loving it

**A/N: **Woodoo's at home now ( my cute little rat. Well, one of them. She was away to breed with a male rat, but I guess she didn't like him so I took her back. Now she and Kendra is fighting (as usual) over who's gonna be the leader. As long as they don't kill each other   
Enough about that. This chapter's gonna be a flashback. Evil me. Ending the last chapter as I did and now I'm not even gonna continue there. LOL. Well, be patient

**Warning: **Today no warning's needed P

--------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Ten**

"_Shu, I'm worried about you. You're 19 years old and you haven't managed to find yourself a girlfriend."  
Shuichi looks up at his mum from his lyric__s-writing._   
_"Why does that worry you? Maybe I've just not got the time for one."  
His mum shakes her head.  
"I don't think that's it. I think you're into the other gender."  
"Mum!"  
"Of course. Otherwise you should have brought someone home by now. But don't worry, son. I've managed to solve that problem for you. You're getting married."  
"I am WHAT?!"  
"Next month, in a matter of fact."  
"How can you just decide something like that for me?? Without asking me first!"  
"Oh, that's easy. I've already talked to the other boy's parents. You'll meet this same afternoon."_

_Later.  
"This is my son. Shuichi, this is Eiri. This is the guy you'll marry."  
He looks at the guy, who's just standing there with a cigarette in his mouth, looking everything but amused. Shuichi turns to where his mother should stand, but she's walked away with the mother of this guy.  
"So you're that Bad Luck guy, huh?"  
Yuki puts out the fire and drops the cigarette on the ground.  
"Um, yeah, that's right."  
"Just my luck."  
He sighs and turns the back to Shuichi while lightning another fag.  
"You know who _I _am?"  
He turns back to him.  
"No, not really. You're famous or something?"  
Yuki start laughing.  
"For being a guy who's working with Toma, you sure aren't sharp, are you? My sister's married to your boss. I'm Eiri Yuki. The famous writer."_

End of Chapter Ten

**End Notes: **Gah! It seams like I've lost my imagination. Well, this has to do. I'm tired and I've got to sleep now. Have to go to work in about eight hours. But first; FURUBA nr15 I finally got the books this Friday yay I'm so happy. Yeah. )  
See you in the next chapter, will we?


	11. Chapter 11

**Brother In Law  
**_By: SummerZpyr0_

**Disclaimer: **Are you serious? You really want to give Gravitation to me? Yes, that would be lovely to own it, but I will never be able to keep up the same good work as Maki Murakami does  So I think she'll have to keep it herself 

**A/N:**OMG! I can't believe it! Am I EMO now?! Nah, just kiddin you. Just a couple of rabbits who scratched me :P that's what'll happen when you're on mission to cut their claws. It really hurt, you know. Not cutting claws, but the scratches. I've got them all over my hands, arms and on my chest to. Aw, poor Kendra. Woodoo's mean to her, so for now she'll join me when I'll write  Yeah, I know what you probably think; the only thing that girl cares about is animals. Well, that's not completely true. All I care about is animals AND manga  Sort of, anyway 

**Warning: **Hey! Needlasch doesn't write any warnings in her stories, so why should I? From now on I refuse to do that to  Hurray for joining people to the gay side of life without as much as a warning 

--------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eleven**

_  
_"It's… so small. Didn't you have a yacht? Ouch! You don't need to _hit_ me."  
"Sorry for thinking this would be more _romantic _then." Yuki says grumpily and walks past Shuichi to the rowing boat. He rubs his head where Yuki hit him.  
"Well, are you coming or not?"  
"Fine. But I don't want to be the one rowing."

Five minutes later. Yuki's lighting a fag while Shuichi struggles with the oars.  
"How does these things work? Don't you have any manual?"  
"Just move them in the water. You'll figure out yourself how it works."  
"Sorry to say this, but this is anything but romantic."  
Fag-butt in the water. Lighting a new one.  
"Perhaps you would prefer spending this afternoon with my brother."  
A splash in the water tells that Shuichi's stopped his struggle to take control over the oars.  
"Don't say that!"  
"Why? It's true, isn't it? You _did _sleep in the same bed after all."

Shuichi doesn't know how to answer that one, so he just keeps quiet.  
"Shuichi?"  
"What?"  
"The oars…"  
He turns around to see how the oars, who ended up in the water, floats away.  
_  
_

End of Chapter Eleven

**End Notes: **I guess this will be a story with very short chapters. But in that way I'll be able to put out the chapters much sooner and it's not as hard to write short chapters, anyway. Hope you'll read it anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

Brother In Law

**Brother In Law  
**_By: SummerZpyr0_

**Disclaimer: **It has been a long time since last chapter, but I still don't own Gravitation.

**A/N: **As I said; long time no see. I have been up to so many things, so I have had no time for writing. I'm sorry. You can hit me if you want (everyone except for Needlasch of course). Yeah, I have been up to so many things, like moving again. And I have some new animals, and a lot of my old ones are dead now. Like my parrot, she flew away. I'll never get over that. So right now I have my dog, two cats, two snakes (but they are moving to a friend of mine soon), two small parrots, two rats (Kendra is dead, and two others too, now it's Woodoo and Idun left) and a rabbit. I'm so stupid, I should get some sleep, it's 6 in the morning here right now, but I couldn't sleep and it's no idea that I fall asleep now, 'cause then I'll never get to sleep this night. Whatever, time to get this story going again.

-- --

**Chapter Twelve**

Shuichi panics and tries to reach for the oars, but that's just in vain.

"This isn't fair. You pick 'em up. It was your fault that I dropped them in the first place."

Yuki looks offended.

"Should _I?_ The oars where your responsibility, so you fix it now."

"Well, then you can sit here as long as you want. I'll _swim _ashore."

_Splash. _Shuichi's in the water, making a barely accepted attempt to swim. Sure, he's making his way forward, but that's only by a narrow margin. But he makes it ashore, at last, and starts walking back home. Yuki sighs deeply, picks up the oars (that happens to float by) and get himself to dry land.

"You don't have to walk, you know. I _do _have a car that we can ride in."

"Then do that. I feel like taking a walk."

Shuichi's sulking, refusing to look at Yuki.

"How would that look to your mother?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we're going to get married, and I don't want your mother to think badly of me. Just get in the car so we can go home."

"I don't care. You go home. I'll get home... in a while."

Yuki sighs once again.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm done trying."

He gets in the car, and he's gone.

Three hours later.

Shuichi lies exhausted at the side of the road, a couple of miles from the lake. Why did he agree of going on this stupid date with this stupid guy who is his stupid soon-to-be-husband? No, this was definitely the last time he did something as stupid as this. And if that dork thinks that they still are getting married, he is dead wrong.

"Are you planning to grow roots here in this dirty ditch, or are you going to come home with me?"

He looks up and sees Tatsuha on a MC. He smirks at him.

Shuichi sighs and gets up on his feet.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"The smell of sulking is reaching pretty far, you know. It should have been better if you had just got into the car with my brother."

"Yeah? And why is that?"

Tatsuha laughs a little.

"First of all, you two _are _engaged after all. And now when he sees that I managed to persuade you into coming home, where he failed, he's going to be more certain then ever that you really are in love with _me_."_  
_  
_  
_

End of Chapter Twelve

**End Notes: **Okay, I'm tired. I want to sleep. I think I should do that for a while.


	13. Chapter 13

**Brother In Law  
**_By: SummerZpyr0_

**Disclaimer: **I own Needlasch's soul, but not Gravitation. Keep on dreaming

**A/N: **Sometimes I really hate the Internet.It will never work when you need it the most. Well, I guess I'm lucky to be the owner of a couple of notebooks, then.

-- --

**Chapter Thirteen**

Shuichi looks at Tatsuha.

"What do you mean _in love with _you? I am not!"

Tatsuha smirks at him.

"Nah, I'm just kiddin. But my brother do think so."

"Yeah? But your brother doesn't know mutch, does he?"

"Maybe not. But you know what. I think we should get going now. Don't let wifey wait up too long."

"No thanks."

He sits back down again.

"What do you mean _no thanks_? Come on now, you can't be mad at him forever, you know."

"Hey! Stop sounding so damn mature."

"I will, when you stops sitting there at the ground like a fucking kid."

He smirks at him again.

"But, on other hand, who are in a hurry? Why shouldn't we take this as an opertunity to practise once more before wedding night? Eh? What do you say, Shu?"

He gets off the bike and walks closer to Shuichi, at the same time as he's pulling down his pants. In a second, Shuichi's on his feet.

"No, that's okay. I'm fine with just going back home."

Tatsuha grabs his wrist.

"That's no option no more. Come on, get back on the ground now, like a nice little kid."

"Kid?! Who are _you _to call _me _a kid? I'm serious, let's go back home. I promis not to be mad at your brother anymore."

He tries to get his wrist back, but that ends in loosing the other one to Tatsuha too.

"Who cares about my brother? Come on, it's not like you're a virgin anymore anyway."

The panic is playing in Shuichis eyes. But as he wish nothing more than to get home right now, he's also enjoying the attension given to him by Tatsuha, in a sick kind of way.

In a second, Tatsuha's pushed Shuichi against a tree, and with no more resistance from Shuichi, Tatsuha pulls down his pants as well and takes a firm grip around his member._  
_  
_  
_

End of Chapter Thirteen

**End Notes: **Another ending dedicated to you, Needlasch. I've decided that I don't like to write mulitchaptered stories. I'm feeling stressed if I know there's someone out there waiting for me to update, and that makes me write whatever comes to my mind, and it always ends in short chapters. I want to be able to write long ones, but I guess that's mission impossible for me.

Well, in this very moment I've also started on a new OneShot, and when I'm done with that (and with Brother In Law, if I don't decide to make this a very long story) maybe I will come up with a sequel to _I Fucking Love You, Bitch _and _Damn I Hate You, Baby_. Now I' gonna get some sleep. Peace out


	14. Chapter 14

**Brother In Law  
**_By: SummerZpyr0_

**Disclaimer: **I still own Needlaschs' soul, and still I don't own Gravitation. But still, you can always dream xD

**A/N: **I don't think Needlasch is very happy with me writing it's her fault when I decide to make a mean ending. LOL. Well, I'm sorry Needlasch, it's not gonna happen again... HAHA! Yeah right, as if! xD But to everyone who read my stories, check out Needlaschs' site and read her stories too. She write really good stories and I love them

-- --

**Chapter Fourteen**

Shuichi looks into Tatsuhas' eyes, as he starts pumping his member, first slowly, but soon he'll speed up. A quiet moan slips out of Shus' mouth, Tatsuha grins.

"Nice, huh? Now, turn around, bitch."

Shuichi hesitates for a moment, not long at all, but enough to make Tatsuha impatient. He takes a steady grip around Shuichis' arms, puts his head closer to his and whispers in his most sexy voice;

"Come on, Shu. I know you want my large one in your tight and nice little bum. You want to feel it inside of you. Moving in. Moving out. Come on, get down on the ground now, sweetie."

He smiles, then licks Shuichis' cheek.

With a push, Tatsuha falls to the ground, obviously surprised, and Shuichi pulls up his own pants.

"Did you have to do that?! That's disgusting, damn it!"

He starts to walk along the road again. Tatsuha gets to his feet.

"Hey! Where are you going?!"

"Home!"

Next morning, at the breakfast table.

"I've heard you and Yuki-kun had a fight the other day."

Shuichis' mother looks worried as she pours more milk into Shuichis' glass.

"Yeah."

"How come?"

"Yeah, what's up, bro? How can you have a fight with the most good-looking guy in whole Japan? Can't you see how lucky you are to be engaged to him?"

Maiko says before Shuichi get the chance to answer.

"No, I can't see that. If you think he's so wonderful, why don't _you _take him?"

Maikos' eyes get big and dreamy.

"Mum! Mum! Can I?! Please?!"

"No, Maiko! And Shuichi! How can you say such things?!"

His mother's upset, but he stays calm.

"It's not hard at all. I can say it again if you want to."

He eats an onigiri.

"Well, got to get to work now. Bye."

"Shuichi! Don't forget that you're supposed to sleep at Yuki-kuns' place tonight!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Bye!"  
_  
_

End of Chapter Fourteen

**End Notes: **I'll dedicate this chapter to a guy I never really liked. In fact, I hated him in the end, but he inspired me to a couple of things in this chapter. But he'll never know that, not even if one of his friends happened to read this. Why? Because he's dead. Died last year. Drugs. I've never missed him, 'cause he have done so many bad things, not only to me, but to a lot of others, and animals too. You can count the times we really did get along on one hand. But I guess those times where kind of fun, but it's a long time ago. It's about six or seven years ago, if it's not longer.

Well, enough of that. I'm gonna end this chapter with saying RIP Tommy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Brother In Law  
**_By: SummerZpyr0_

**Disclaimer: **If I want to, I can take Needlaschs' soul out and jump on it, 'cause it's mine and I can do whatever I want with it. But I should never even think of jumping on something that contains Gravitation, 'cause that's not mine. I don't own the right to Gravitation, I simply own Needlaschs' soul. Maki Murakami, wanna trade?

**A/N: **It was fun to write this chapter. In fact, I wrote it exactly after I finished chapter fourteen, but I can't put them out in the same time. Wonder if Needlasch's gonna be mad at me for writing this disclaimer. Well, why should I worry? She lives sixty europeen miles away from me anyway, so she can't hit me LOL. Well, I'm bored. Let's get this chapter started.

-- --

**Chapter Fifteen**

_  
_"What are you? Stupid?"

Yuki looks down at Shuichi, standing at his doorway. The smoke from his cigarette are rising. Shuichi looks back at him.

"No, I don't want this either, it's my mums' idea. Like all this shit."

"Well, I don't care. You're not coming inside anyway."

Yuki tries to shut the door, but Shuichi's too fast and puts his foot in between.

"Come on! I can't go back home. They'll wonder and ask a bunch of stupid questions."

"Then answer it with your stupid answers. I have no time for you. Go home."

"No!"

Shuichi forces himself inside, and Yuki slams the door closed.

"You stubborn piece of... Hey! That's _my _cigarette!"

Shuichi takes a smoke, but he instantly starts to cough.

Yuki takes back his beloved cigarette.

"And what the fuck are you up to?! You've never smoked before."

Shuichi finish his coughing.

"No... but as we are going to get married, I have to get used to you doing this shit, and if I start to smoke too, maybe I'll understand you better. Give it back now."

"Are you nuts? You? Smoking? The odds are better that a _cat_ would become a smoker. Just look at yourself. And by the way, the wedding's off."

"What?! Since when?!"

"Since yesterday. And stop acting so damn hurt, you didn't want this anymore than I did."

Shuichi's speachless. Sure, they didn't get along at all, but to call off the wedding... isn't that to exaggerate?

Yuki open up the door again.

"Now, leave."

Shuichi gets to his feet and walk to the door.

"So... you don't want to be with me? At all?"

"Isn't that obvious? Leave me alone now, I have to finish my writing."

Shuichi gets out, and Yuki slams the door closed behind him. He sighs. How could Yuki just call it off? Okay, he didn't want to marry him either, but this did really get to his selfconfidence.

Now he needed a bit attension, he needed it really bad.

Picking up his cellphone. Looking for the number. There it is. There goes the first signal. The second signal. Halfway through the third one someone in the other end picks up. The sweet voice of the owner of the number is reaching his ear. He takes a deep breath and gets to the point.

"I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday, but can you please pick me up? I'm not feeling very good right now."  
_  
_

End of Chapter Fifteen

**End Notes: **I wonder how many more chapters I'll write on this story. Atleast I've figured out how it's gonna end, with help from Needlasch of course. So if you don't like my ending, blame Needlasch xD You've got the picture now, I guess. LOL. Everytime you think I've wrote a bad ending of a chapter or anything like that; blame Needlash. Nah, I'm just kidding. Or am I? Hihi...


	16. Chapter 16

**Brother In Law  
**_By: SummerZpyr0_

**Disclaimer: **Something I've been wondering about; how come we have to write a disclaimer? I mean, don't everyone on this site know that we don't own the characters and stories we are writing about? Well, I don't own Gravitation. Happy now?

**A/N: **I'm not really in mood for writing right now, but I'm just going to do it anyway. The thing is, I'm so damn tired of guys who just calls when they wants something. They doesn't care about your feelings, or if they make you feel bad about yourself. I'm so damn tired of that stuff. I'm tired of thinking of suicide every time they get you hoping just so they can take that away from you only minutes later. No, I'm done with that kind of guys. I know what I want right now, but that is and will always be just a dream. Not my reality.

-- --

**Chapter Sixteen**

_  
_Next morning, Shuichi sits on the bus on his way back home. He skipped work this morning. Wasn't really fit for fight to go there. Looking out through the window, he's thinking of this night. The night of perfection.

"_Hey, get up and I'll take you home."_

_Shuichi looks up with a smile. He jumps onto the MC and they're off._

_Arriving at the others home, Shuichi gets off the bike, just to get pushed against the house wall._

"_You can't imagine how glad I am that you called."_

_Kissing, he leads the way inside and straight to bed. Shuichi just follows. Eyes closed. Enjoying every second of it._

_Bed. Shuichi gets pushed right down at it, the other guy on top, pulling off his clothes._

_Pants off._

"_Oh, there it is. May I?"_

_Taking Shuichis' member in his mouth, he starts sucking it. Teasing it. _

_Shuichi lets out a moan. Oh, it feels so good._

_Letting go of his member, he forces his own into his mouth instead._

_Humping Shuichi in the face. Deapthroat._

"_Come on, suck it bitch."_

_Instinctively he almost throws up, but he manages to hold it back and starts sucking. Licking. Teasing._

_The other guy moans loudly._

"_Let me enter you."_

_Shuichi gets up in doggy position._

_A tube with lube is finding its way out from a drawer beside the bed._

_Pouring it out in his hand. Massages it on his member. _

"_Are you ready?"_

End of Chapter Sixteen

**End Notes: **Yup, I think I'll end it there. In the middle of the sex scene. Just as you always use to threat me with, Needlasch. Who wants me to end this story here and never write on it ever again? ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Brother In Law  
**_By: SummerZpyr0_

**Disclaimer: **It's my birthday next month, I'll wish for owning Gravitation :D Yay! But I guess that wish'll never come true. Well, tohave it said; I DON'T own Gravitation

**A/N: **A/N, does that stand for Always Naughty? ;)

-- --

**Chapter Seventeen**

_  
Shuichi nods and the other boy continues._

_He's touching him all over the body, strokes him over his back and then spanks him on his butt before taking a grip around his member. Pumping it. Faster. Harder._

"_Get ready for it now."_

_And in he goes. Moving in and out, slowly, gently, 'cause he knows what pain this puts Shuichi in. At least for the first minutes._

_Then he speeds up. Both with pumping and fucking. For a while. Then getting back to take it slowly once more._

_Taking out his member. Shuichi's panting._

"_Ride me, bitch."_

_Shuichi gets up on his lap, taking the other guys member in his hand. Pumping it for a while, then putting it to his entrance. Sitting on top, it slowly slides into him._

_Then it's time for him to do some working. Riding him while getting his member pumped. Feel so goooood. Moaning. Loadly._

_It doesn't take long before the other guy starts moaning too._

"_Okay, I'm about to come now. Where do you want it?"_

"_You deside."_

_He's taking it out and pushes down Shuichis' head._

"_Take it in your mouth."_

_Once more, he's fucking him in his mouth. Then stops moving and Shuichi sucks it. Hard. It doesn't take long before he's fed. Licking the juices off his lips._

"_We're not done yet. You didn't cum, did you?"_

"_No."_

_Shuichi's kind of embarassed._

_The other guy smiles at him and takes out a gigant dildo from the drawer. It's pink with realistic vains all over it._

_Shuichi looks at it with big terrifyed eyes._

"_I..is that going up my ass?"_

End of Chapter Seventeen

**End Notes: **I felt like ending in the middle of it this time too ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Brother In Law  
**_By: SummerZpyr0_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Graitation

**A/N: **Today I have a guest writer with me :) His name is Lucas and he's gorgeous. He have gray/blue hair with white parts and blue eyes. He's small and hairy and he lives in my livingroom in a black cage :) My beautiful little rabbit.

-- --

**Chapter Eighteen**

_  
_Shuichi shakes off the memories, it's time to get off this bus.

He walks the short way home from the bus stop. Tired. Yawning he enters the house, just to run into his mum.

She looks at him with great dissatisfaction.

"You have a visitor. Upstairs."

"Really? This early?"

"No. He came yesterday. Shuichi, I need to talk to you."

"Later, I have some lyrics to write."

Rushing upstairs. Entering the room. Looking straight at the bed. There lies Tatsuha, half-naked.

"Hello. You're late."

He smiles at Shuichi.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I heard that you and bro did broke up yesterday."

He smiles and continues.

"I don't think your mum likes me. When I came down for breakfast this morning she yelled at me and sent me back upstairs. I'm not sure, but could it be 'cause I came down like this?"

He points at his boxers, the only thing that keeps him from being naked.

Shuichi stares at him.

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"Not yet, but I will be if you dont join me in the bed. Now."

"Forget it."

He turns his back to him and take a seat at his writingdesk. Taking out a few papers, a pen and his imagination. Starts writing some lyrics.

Tatsuha looks offended for a moment, but it disappears fast enough.

"Hey, where _were_ you last night?"

"Why do I have to tell _you_? You're not my mom."

He grins.

"No, but I guess she wants to know too, and if you dont answer me now, I'm gonna be there right with you when you have to explain it to her."

"Shut up. Dont you have something to do? A school to go to? Some girl to fuck?"

"Nope, I'm free to be here with you today. Get your ass back here now so we can have some unrestrained and kinky sex. Right here. Right now. I want it to be heard all the way down to the kitchen and your poor mother. So be prepared to moan a lot."

"No. I dont want to."

Shuichi doesn't take his eyes off the paper and his new lyrics.  
_  
_

End of Chapter Eighteen

**End Notes: **Who did Shuichi spend that night with? Someone who has an idea? ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Brother In Law  
**_By: SummerZpyr0_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Gravitation, BUT I own the idea of this story, and I'll decide what will happen in it

**A/N: **Halloween's coming to town very soon. Gah, I want it now! :D I think I maybe will write an Halloween story, just for fun. We'll see.

-- --

**Chapter Nineteen**

_  
_"Shuichi!! Get downstairs! Now!"

He sigh and looks at the closed door. Tatsuha grins.

"Well, time to tell the truth. Shall we go?"

"Not you. Not like that anyway."

"I can put on my pants if it's so."

"You can put on _all _your clothes."

He gets up from the chair and walks against the door. Tatsuha hurries to put his clothes on, so he wont miss Shuichis' conversation with his mum.

When Shuichi gets downstairs, his mum stands at the foot, staring angrily at him.

"Are you awared that you can't break the engagement just like that?!"

"What?! Mum, wait a minu..."

"And where were you tonight?!"

"Mum, listen to m..."

"And how _dare _you invite a guy here without asking?! Especially when he's someone you're clearly fucking with!"

Shuichi just stares at his mum after her speaking those words. And at the same time Tatsuha gets downstaires. Mrs Shindou stares at him too.

"Wasn't that exactly those words you used this morning, _boy_?"

The last word was spoken with great disgust.

Shuichi stares at Tatsuha, still unable to speak.

Tatsuha starts making his way back up the stairs, slowly but determined.

"Eh, well, maybe..."

"You said _what?!_"

Shuichis' ability to speak quickly returns to him.

"Didn't you said the reason she was screaming was because you showed up without pants on?!"

He turnes to his mum, while he's still capable of speaking.

"And I didn't invite him here. He came by his own free will and I knew nothing about it."

"But still, you didn't sleep at home! I was expecting you. I had set the table for four persons and it was your favourite food."

"Yeah yeah, I'm sorry, okay? But a friend needed a little help, and I forgot to call you."

She started to look calmer.

"Okay. But why did you break the engagement?"

"Me?! Hey, it was _Eiri _who broke it, not me."

"Well, he told his parents it was you. You can't imagine what a angry call I got last night."

"No, I guess. Can I go now?"

"Sure. And Shu, I didn't yell at _him _for joining breakfast in his undies."

She's still speaking with disgust when talking about Tatsuha.

"No?"

"No. Because he wasn't wearing any."

End of Chapter Nineteen

**End Notes: **I'm starting to wonder about the chapters again. How many am I going to write befor ending this story? I have another story in mind, I'll make that a multichaptered one too. I want to start working on that, but I've decided not to do an _Allan _and be working on a hundred stories at the same time. Well, we'll see about that too.


	20. Chapter 20

**Brother In Law**

_By: SummerZpyr0_

**Disclaimer:** I will never own Gravitation, but to give up the ownership of Needlash's soul, you'll have to take it from my stiff, cold hands. Just saying ^^

**A/N:** Ah, here I am, once again. I'm sorry for the all too long break, but I needed that time to think. Now I'm back, though, as alive as anyone can be, ready to finish what I started! So I better stop babbling and get right to it then. Here, all for you who've been waiting for so long

**Chapter Twenty**

Ever since that day, Shuichi's refused to speak to Tatsuha. Not that the other boy haven't tried; suddenly appearing at work, calling him from a restricted number, leaving actual snailmails at his doorstep, but nothing of this have worked; Shuichi's still pist off at him for showing his "good stuff" (to quote Tatsuha himself in his defense speach) to his mother and sister. Not that Maiko seamed to have minded, on the contrary. Ever since that day she's been wandering around with a big smile and dreamy expression on her face. In some strange way, this annoyed the hell out of Shuichi. Still, he's continued to visit his special friend on regular basis.

Two weeks after the incident, at work.  
"Yo. Kid."  
Shuichi looks up from his lyrics to meet the sight of a familiar face.  
"And what do _you _want?"  
"Is that a way to talk to your future husband?"  
Eiri looks quite annoyed.  
"We're not getting married, remember? You broke it off."  
"Yeah, but now I'm calling it on."  
"And that's just your call for what reason?"  
A smile is seen in the blonde writers face.  
"Because. My place after work. Appearently, we have a wedding to plan."  
And he left as quick as he'd arrive.

As he left work, he actually gave the idea of giving Yuki a quick visit a thought, and when he arrived at home twenty minutes later, he really wished he'd gone for that. The first person he bumped into when getting past the door was no less than Tatsuha himself.  
"And who let you inside the house?"  
Walking right past him on his way up to his room, but to his surprise the boy didn't follow him.  
"Your sister."  
"Then she knows how to show you the way out."  
"Probably. But I think I'll stay for a while."  
Tatsuha grined and Shuichi stoped with his foot on the last step.  
"Does my mother knows you're here?"  
"Of corse. She wasn't very pleased about it, but since our parents already payed for the wedding, it would be rude not to make use of this opportunity."  
"Yeah? But guess what. You can't marry me, so just get out."  
"Who said anything about marrying you? I'm talking about your sister."  
And as if she have heard her name called, Maiko appeared next to Tatsuha with a fancy ring on her finger.  
"Look Shuichi! Isn't it wonderfull?"

End of Chapter Twenty

**End Notes: **Short, as you're used to by now. Can't shock you by writing a too long chapter after being away for so long, can I? Hehe. Well, I promis to upload another chapter before the week is up.


	21. Chapter 21

**Brother In Law**

_By: SummerZpyr0_

**Disclaimer:** Someone want's a piece of Needlash's soul? I can give it to you for a very beneficially price. No? You want a piece of Gravitation instead? I'm sorry, but that's not mine to give away.

**A/N:** I truely sorry for not being completely honest with you. I know I promised another chapter within the week, but stuff came up. I've moved to a new city and my internet-connection isn't very good. I hope I can manage some inspiration to keep up the writing. My goal is to write and post atleast a chapter a week until it finished. Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see if that will happen. Thank you for all your nice reviews, by the way. It's really fun and it warms my heart that you enjoy reading my stuff.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"So.. what taste should the weddingcake have?"  
Smoke was rising against the ceiling in the room. He followed it with a distant gaze, not hearing a thing of what the other guy said. Drifting back to memories of the near past. A foot in his face and he's back to reality.  
"Hey!"  
"I need you to be awake for this. What taste?"  
"I don't know, I never tasted it!"  
The blonde guy raised an eyebrow and stubed out the cig.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The ring! What are _you_ talking about?"  
"Our weddingcake, you moron!"  
"Yeah? What about it?"  
There was a load cracking sound, and suddenly Shuichi's on the floor with a broken ashtray shattered over his head. Eiri walked past him out to the kitchen.  
"If you're not in your right sences to help me decide it, then I'll have them make it taste like plum."  
Shuichi rubed the head where the ashtray had hit him.  
"What do you mean 'plum'? I hate plum."  
"I know. So stop jerking around and pay some mother fucking attension already."  
He came back carrying two beers and threw one of them at Shuichi. He missed it and it hit his head.  
"Stop threwing things at me!"  
"Start paying attension then!"  
Eiri took place in the sofa once more.  
"So.. what taste should the weddingcake have?"  
"What weddingcake?"

After getting thrown out, Suichi reluctantly returned home. He neither wanted to face his family nor the sight of Tatsuha making out with his sister, but to stay at Yukis' didn't feel like a good idea either. Not that it was a choice at this moment. Yuki'd seemed pretty angry when throwing the largest part of the broken ashtray after him as he ran for the door. He looked up at the stars as he walked up to his house. With a heavy sigh he opened the door, prepared for anything to happen, and walked inside.  
The lights was out. He heard some noices coming from the livingroom. As quiet as he could, he sneaked upstairs into his bedroom and lay himself down upon the bed. Too tired to keep his eyes open any longer than necessary, he fell asleep.

_A body tightly tangled around his own. A hot breath whispering kinky words in his ear. Touching. Grinding. Licking. Sucking gently on a finger. A hand sliding down underneath his boxers. Feeling it. The smoothness of the hand, stroking it. Tickles it. Grabbing it. Holding it in a firm grip. Pumping it. Slowly at first, but the speed increases after a while. Pausing. Two strong hands rips the boxers appart. The tongue takes over where the hand left it. Kissing around the tip of it. Licking gently from the root to the top. Soon it's all lost in the depth of his mouth. There's no need for humping, he really knows how to take care of it properly. He can't hold it back for much longer now, and he feels it to. As he pulls it out of his mouth, his face is covered in his warm cum. There's a playfull look in the boys eyes as he licks it of off his lips._

Shuichi suddenly wakes up. He hear footsteps in the room, sits up and turns on the lamp on his bedside table. He's blinded by the sudden brightness of the room, but can see the contours of someone heading for the door. The person turns around and smiles at him.  
"Ah, you're awake. Well, don't let me keep you up."  
Tatsuha closes the door when he leaves the room. 

End of Chapter Twenty-One

**End Notes: **The motivation isn't quite there with me right now. I've been working to get something together for a lot of hours now, so this is the best I can do for now. Well, you have another chapter, a short one, but still a chapter. And I know I'm lousy with promises, but I will do my very best to find my motivation and keep up my writing until the end of this fanfic. Because I will not leave it half-finished and my readers in desperation to know how it was supposed to end. THAT I will promise you.


End file.
